Officer Shepard
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Dally is taken into custody and is surprised with who is interrogating him.


**(A.N.: I usually dont do Tim and Dally because i dont know if i really dig them as much as others. But they were perfect for this story and i couldnt help it...) (Ps. this was another i wrote at night)**

"Can I get a glass o' water!?" Dally yelled into the empty room. The door opened and in came a small female carrying a cup. She places it down on the table.

Dally growls and pulls at the restraints that he had on. The cuffs were around his back. She quickly helped the scary hood manuver his hands so he could drink.

"What am i in for?" He growled. The lady jumped, squealed, and ran out of the room.

Dallas was walking down the street when he was viciously attacked by two officers and thrown into a car. he was then taken here.

The door opened and a man walked in. Dally reconized the swagger immediately.

"Tim?" Dally gaped.

"Mister Winston." Tim smiled.

"You ain't a cop" Dally snorts.

"You dont know me" The Shepard laughed. The room didnt have the one-way mirror that most the rooms had. Dally looked around then back at the 'Officer'.

"Sure, Tim. What am I in for?"

"Lets start out with me askin the question, that is what you are in for" Tim smiled sadistically.

"Sure" Dally rolls his eyes.

"Where were you last night?"

"At home"

"You mean Bucks?"

"Thats my home!" Dally rolls his eyes. Tim leans forward, elbows on the table.

"Dallas, you best behave, or else i will have to punish you" Dally smirked at the mans words.

"Yes, i mean Bucks"

"What were you doing?"

"I was sleeping, i was tired"

"From what?"  
"Helping rearrange Ponyboy Curtis's room" Dally recalls him and Pony moving the bed, desk, and heavy old dressers.

"If i call Mister Curtis he can confirm this?" Tim gets up and paces around the room.

"Yes" Dally sighs.

"Good. Do you know who this is?" Tim puts a picture on the table. Dally licks his lips as his zipper presses agaisnt his arrousal.

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Tim asks, he leans down to whisper it in the hoods ear.

"Me."

"And?" Tim presses. Dally whips around, angrily.

"Stop this, Tim!"

"Dally, you need to answer the question" Tim taunts. He was still so close to Dally that the blonde could feel his breath. Dally moves his head to look at Tim. Realizing how close he actually is.

Tim moves the inch and thier lips are pressed together. Dally's hand-cuffs rattle as he tries to use his hands.

"Get these off" Dally whines. Tim reaches forward to remove the offending metal. Dally wraps his arms around Tim and kisses him again, hard and passionately.

Tim moans out, his voice echoing in the room. Dally gets up and Tim pins him to the table. The raven-haired boy bucks against the blonde, his jean clad erection pressing against Dally's.

Dally grabs for the button on Tim's pants when the older boy swats his hand away.

"You were bad, Dallas"

"Punish me" Dally whimpers. Tim smiles wickedly and pulls at Dally's hair. He crouches down and undo's Dally's pants. They pool down to his ankles. It was Dally's turn to grab hair. He whimpers as Tim mouths his dick through his boxers.

"Tim, d-dont tease" Dally makes out.

"You were bad. You didnt asnwer my question." Tim scowls. Dally whimpers and pulls at the dark hair again. Tim growls and stands up. He undo's his belt and takes it off. Dally flinches for a moment before Tim discards the leather strap. He starts to undo the buttons on his shirt slowly, letting Dally take it all in.

"Oh Tim" Dally says with a sigh. "Let me" he touches the buldge in the other boys pants.

"Fine" Tim smiles. Dally is on his knees, taking Tim's pants off. He smiles at the wet spot on his boxers. Dally whimpers as he uncovers his prize.

as he is about to take it into his mouth a voice booms in the room.

"Shepard, Winston, its Mathews, you are out of time"

"Fuck!" Tim growls. Dally looks eyes wide at the older boy. He stands up upon Tim's pulling.

"What was that?" Dally asks as Tim puts his shirt and belt back on. He helps Dally with his pants.

"Come on" Tim doesnt answer. .

"Where are we going?" Dally was uncharastically scared.

"Home, you still need to be punished" Tim says sadistically.

"Why?"

"you never asnwered my question" Tim grunts, driving way too fast for a 'Cop'.

"Its you, Tim. Its always been me and you" Dally whimpers, pulling his boyfriend to him.


End file.
